


Drift

by ozomin



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope
Genre: First Time, Follows anime ending, Frottage, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, is making out in a church considered blasphemy, woo first fic post of the year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozomin/pseuds/ozomin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru finds Sentaro and in the process finds a comfort he's been long missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift

**Author's Note:**

> i finished the anime a few weeks ago and wrote the bulk of this the day after, and it's only being posted now b/c a chunk was missing. The story is so darn thoughtful though and i am aware of how the manga ends

The urgency with which Sen sticks his hands up Kaoru's shirt, pushing it roughly out of the way almost leaves Kaoru as desperate to feel him in return. Kaoru struggles with the buttons on Sen's coat so completely, he gives up and rakes his hands into Sen's hair instead. 

Sen's nipping at his lips, grunting all the while, the way a dog bites its owner's hand when its teeth grow in, he's one puncture away from drawing blood if he hasn't already. It's taking everything in Kaoru to keep up with him.

"Sen, Sen...Sen," He can barely see Sen in the low light of late evening. He's relying on Sen's warm hands that are holding fast around his rib cage. Kaoru digs the pads of his fingers into Sen's scalp with a need that draws Sen's mouth slack open, a low groan permeating the air. 

Kaoru squeezes his eyes shut, anything to center himself after that. His cock is stiffening uncomfortably in his slacks. The circumstances of this affair are certainly not the most appropriate. Kaoru's crowded up against the table in the back room of the church, surely the room the old man works in during the day. Everyone's already gone home hours ago, Kaoru even helped put all the children to bed for the night. You could say they were high on the performance. 

And for that, Kaoru laughs, Sen's smiling against his lips, still slipping his tongue in regardless. Kaoru's legs framing the core of Sen's body pressed up against his. 

"We should go--somewhere else," Kaoru gets out even though his hands aren't making any move away from Sen's shoulders, his waist. 

"Huh?" Sen murmurs against his cheek.

Kaoru's expression is one of disbelief, "Were you really under the impression that we would be doing--whatever this is, here?" 

"Yeah," he replies with a sloppy open kiss to Kaoru's jaw line. A bid to convince him to stay there surely. 

Kaoru goes bright red, "Well, we’re not." he finally conjures the drive to move Sen's hands away. Sen purses his lips, but he doesn't keep pushing. Kaoru nudges Sen away so he can get off the table. Sen stands there, hair an absolute mess and expression more dumbfounded than anything. 

Kaoru smooths out the wrinkles in his shirt before crossing his arms, "You have a place don't you?" He hopes he didn't just kill the mood with the assumption. To his relief, Sen comes forward and puts his hands on Kaoru's hips. 

"Yeah, come on," he says lips against Kaoru's ear lobe. 

The slope down from the church is dark and probably hazardous without light yet they run down it at breakneck speed. He didn't realize the sheen of sweat on his arms, his face until the breeze chilled his skin on the way down. Until each breath burnt his lungs. The moon sheds a ghostly light on the surface of water in the distance, pale reflection rippling across the dark of the ocean. It's breath taking. So typically romantic, but the only thing Kaoru can keep an eye on is Sen's broad back, his navy blue mass visible in movement even in the dark a step or two in front of him. 

It makes him think of their teenage years. Like they’re running away from the scene of a crime and praying to god they don't get caught.

They reach the bottom in what seems like record time, Kaoru's ready to catch his breath when Sen grabs his wrist and starts leading him a little ways down the forest framed road. His eyes have long adjusted to the darkness when Sen pulls him close and latches their lips back together. The kiss is smothered between hot breath and exhausted pants. 

He pulls away just as quick, they've slowed to a stumble, playing a game of keep away with their own lips as the little house comes into view. 

It is small, nestled in the trees like every other building on the island. Sen fumbles with his keys in the dark before he pushes the door open a moment later and lets them both inside. 

Kaoru's in the process of shedding his shoes when Sen, having already apparently done so, is pulling him up prematurely. 

Kaoru trips with an "Ah!" into Sen's chest. He can feel the jump in Sen's body when he laughs loudly. Kaoru suspects it was some weird plan of his. It feels like the urgency has more or less drained from them both. In fact, Kaoru feels a bit tired, sleeping sounds like a good idea right then. 

It’s obvious they are not on the same page because Sen is already dragging him to what Kaoru assumes is the bedroom. He does not get to see what it really looks like because it's dark and Sen is already nipping at his lips again. 

He hits the bed not too soon after, Sen isn't over him immediately, instead he's undressing, undoing that bothersome coat and shedding his pants and shirt. For once, Sen has a good idea, so Kaoru shuffles about on his back to get his pants off to follow his lead. Sen pulls them off the rest of the way. He throws the pants off the bed and then he's on top of Kaoru. 

Kaoru sinks further into the mattress with Sen's weight pressing him further down. The sheets smell like him, more musk than anything, perhaps a hint of soap. Kaoru closes his eyes and kisses him deeply. 

Sen's pulling at Kaoru’s shirt, wrinkled beyond saving at this point, he's further tangling Kaoru's arms than he is freeing them. He whines into Sen's mouth. 

"Kaoru," Sen says lowly, burying his head against his shoulder and settling between his legs.

Kaoru grunts in acknowledgement, presses his hips up into Sen's. Sen hums into the skin, only murmurs Kaoru's name a few times without elaboration. Sen's hands tighten around him. Kaoru immediately catches on. He manages to free his hands to grasp around Sen’s shoulders. 

"I was never lost to you," Kaoru says quietly with conviction. Sen was never really lost to him either. They'd have found each other sooner or later. Kaoru had long noted that this relationship was for life. Though that wasn't without its breaks or bumps.

Sen kisses him slow and deep. Tongue licking across his lips and into his mouth. His hand slipping beneath Kaoru's underwear. With a breathless gasp, Kaoru raises his hips to press further into Sen's hand. He doesn’t have to say anything in response for Kaoru to know he fully understands him. 

"Ah," the sound no longer one of surprise but one of pleasure. Kaoru head sinks further back into the pillow. Bares his throat, skin flushed and shiny with a new sheen of sweat.

"Shit," Sen says, moves back onto his haunches, just to observe the sight of Kaoru laid out before him. Limbs limp, messy head of dark hair and the bud his bottom lip red and spit slick, Sen licks his lips. With dilated eyes that rake down Kaoru's body, he only glances down at Kaoru's erection, the length if it apparent through his underwear before he's pulling them down with a renewed enthusiasm.

With equally dark eyes and impulsive confidence, Kaoru locks their stares as he strokes himself. Presses his thumb against the head and wipes back the bead of precome. However even with his spurt of confidence, his cheeks have gone red, he's the only one completely naked right then. Sen's still hovering over him in his underwear.

Kaoru breathes sharply through his nose, hand rather loose and casual around his cock. Not enough to take him to orgasm, but sufficient to keep him interested.

Sen's own cock smacks against his stomach when he frees himself, even then he doesn't pay much attention to it. Instead choosing to move back up to seal their lips back together. Kaoru places his palm on the side of Sen's face, brushes his thumb across the warmth of his cheek. In return, Sen slides his own hand up Kaoru's face, taking his glasses away as he goes. Kaoru experiences momentarily panic as his sight blurs. He's abruptly transported to that snowy field in Kyushu, he hadn't thought about that moment in years. Ri chan flits past his mind and even today he's still mortified about it. 

Sen's strong jaw is softened and echoes that of Ri chan as he closed his eyes and kissed her. Only this time, the feelings are mutual and Sen's more enthusiastic about it. It's a welcome change.

Sen kisses each of his eye lids, uncharacteristically gentle as he fits one of his hands around both their cocks. Kaoru's breath cuts the air, a heavy stone breaching the water's surface.

"Nn," Kaoru whines as Sen begins to thrust his cock through his fingers, he grunts in satisfaction.

Sen's breaths are beginning to go ragged. Kaoru's grip on him has tightened. The urgency has returned, their bodies shifting back and forth relentlessly for friction and heat. Kaoru's mind is pleasantly blank. His nerves are beginning to tingle at the base of his spine, an electric current through faulty wires.

He lets his fingers dig into Sen's shoulders white knuckled. Sex has never been a priority and as a result he finds himself hurdling towards the summit faster than he anticipated.

Sen's brows are drawn, sweat shining on his forehead, the taut tendons in his neck as he focuses solely on the movement of his hips. He grunts through gritted teeth and tightens the hold he has around them both.

Kaoru comes with Sen's face pressed against his cheek and his own hand joining Sen's between them. Sen's breaths are harsh on his temple, he kisses Kaoru open mouthed and sloppy. 

"Kao..ru," Sen grits his teeth before his come joins Kaoru's across both their bellies. Sen's hips slow to a stop, his hand dropping Kaoru's in favor of squeezing the rest of his orgasm from his own cock. The head of his dick red and dribbling come disappearing back and forth between the circle of his fingers. 

Kaoru directs Sen back to him with a hand to his cheek. Sen's eyes are clear in their color, but still a tad blurry without glasses, they're still something Kaoru could never turn away from. At this point, he’s frankly too exhausted to say anything, lest he shatter the tender balance they've built in the last hour. 

Sen settles on top of him with no consideration for his greater body weight and nestles his head in Kaoru's shoulder. His arms holding them together. Kaoru squirms because he's never found the feel of come against his skin to be the most pleasant feeling. 

"Sen," Kaoru says quietly. Sen turns towards him then, stares at him with sleepy eyes. "You don't think I'm going to fall asleep like this?" His lips twitch, fighting the urge to laugh. 

"Not with that attitude," Sen murmurs, settling into the pillow next to him. Kaoru doesn't know he's joking until he moves and suddenly the warmth is gone. He disappears into an adjoining room, probably the bathroom and comes back a moment later with a damp towel. Sen's hand drifts down his chest, once again he's close enough for heat to permeate Kaoru's cooling skin. He continues, wiping up the come on Kaoru's belly, around his cock. Sen leans down and kisses his hip bone before shifting back up and cleaning himself. 

Kaoru falls asleep long before Sen's settled beside him; he regrets not spending more time reminding himself of Sen's face longer.  
....

The morning comes but it's not the sun that wakes Kaoru, rather it's the warm body next to him that can't seem to stay still that does. 

He swats the first sight of skin he sees, which happens to be Sen's shoulder before rubbing at his eyes.

It's marginally surreal if he's being completely honest. They were simply best friends a day ago and now what? Sen's sleeping next to him, just as naked as the day he was born. Kaoru regrets many things in his life up to now, but he doesn't regret what happened, he's more comfortable with it than he's willing to realize. He blames the natural nonchalance that seems to grow stronger with adulthood.

Sen yawns loudly, if only to alert Kaoru still lost in his thoughts.

"Say Ritchie," Sen says, his voice thick with sleep. "How do you like the place?"

Kaoru doesn't know if he's referring to his house or to the island respectively, so he settles somewhere in the middle.

"I haven't really seen much of it to give a solid opinion," Kaoru says playfully, he stretches an arm up above his head and glances at Sen.

He's just as striking as he's always been, Sen looks astoundingly natural in nothing, surrounded by thin sheets that hug the thickness of his body, hair messier than usual and eyes that still carry a rather sleepy expression.

"I'll give you a tour one of these days," Sen says more to himself than Kaoru. His eyes are suddenly thoughtful and Kaoru's following his every move, maybe even a little hungrily.

"I'd like that," Kaoru says honestly. He furrows his brows because even though they bore themselves to each other so easily just hours before it seems like some there's still a barrier between them. It suddenly feels like touching Sen, no matter how much Kaoru wants to, is out of place. Inappropriate.

Kaoru's about to excuse himself to bathroom so he can instead gather his clothes and then act like nothing ever happened when Sen pulls him bodily towards him with a thick forearm around his waist.

"Sen!"

"See, you're thinking too much again," Sen kisses the rise in his cheek and Kaoru flushes immediately.

"Well, I would appreciate if you didn't act so friendly with my person," Kaoru says tartly, mostly to cover up the full body flush he's sporting. He makes no move to shift away however.

Sen pouts, "Come on Ritchie," his fingers tighten against Kaoru's hip bone and the implication is loud and clear. Clear enough Kaoru still not in the mood for it. It's then he starts peeling Sen's fingers off him.

"No," Kaoru says firmly, "I haven't had breakfast or a bath, besides it's too early for that," he can't believe he's contemplating the appropriate time for sex but there's a first time for everything he guesses.

Sen purses his lips, pouts more like a child than an adult man. "If it's a bath you want, I could go start the water heater for you," Sen says instead. His expression purely innocent. Kaoru will never understand how he switches tracks so quickly.

"That would be nice."

Sen leaves him a moment later for the bathroom. He says he'll call Kaoru in when it's ready. Kaoru has no choice but to lie in Sen's bed and find the smell of his sheets incredibly comforting against his will.

"Ritchie boy, the water's waiting!" Sen shouts loud enough Kaoru jumps from the abruptness of it.

The whole floor is tiled, two drainage points on the right and left. Sen's already sitting on the small bench facing the tub that filled almost to the brim with steaming water, washcloth on his knee and a smaller bucket of warm water at his feet.

"Close the door will you, the heat's escaping," Sen rubs at his bare arms to combat the cool air that has rushed in. 

Kaoru closes it without replying and makes his way to the tub, which he's now assumed is for him.

"Thanks," Kaoru mumbles stepping in.

Kaoru settles across the edge of the tub, rests on his elbows and stares unabashedly into Sen's face. There's a nostalgia in his features. The same ones from highschool so long ago. The scar, is still stark and apparent, there's still a kindness behind eyes that have formed walls. However so simultaneously different. His hair is much longer, dirty blonde tips plastered well past his eye brows, there are hints of age lines at the corners of his eyes when he smiles, when he grins, when he moans.

Kaoru's already speaking before he can stop himself. "Eight years huh?"

Sen looks up from scrubbing his bicep and grins at him. "Yeah," he sort of drifts. He didn't expect Kaoru to--of course he expected Kaoru to hit the problem like a nail on the head. His smile stiffens.

"Look Kaoru," he says thoughtfully for the first time since they reunited. "You're probably wondering why I never took the initiative to find you...and that's because my livelihood is here, with those kids. If I don't support them, no one will. I had to tell myself that someday we would find each other again--that you would find me, I told myself only God knows how many times to stay put. To stay for these kids. To stay hopeful." He scratches his nape.

Kaoru, eyes half lidded, speaks into the meat of his arm, "I understand you had reasons--"

"I thought you wouldn't want to see me again after -- what I did." He puts his head in his hands, "I can only imagine why I did to Sa chan," he rubs his eyes roughly. Turns his stare back to Kaoru.

Kaoru shrugs, "I wouldn't know, I left for Tokyo not soon after. I'm sure she's fine though. I'm sure that years down the road, she's understood you'd left for your own reasons. Ri chan made sure of it." He says. At the mention of Ri chan, he does go a bit pink in the cheeks, he hasn't given serious thought to her for years now.

They bathe in silence for a few minutes, only the rush of water to accompany their thoughts.

"Sure maybe I would've walloped you in the face first, but I wouldn't have been unhappy to see you," Kaoru says thoughtfully.

Sen looks up from his lap, eyes shining. Seeing the same shine in Kaoru's eyes is enough to have pink flush his cheeks, "I got up from that bed and into this bath day in and day out for perhaps the last seven and a half years and never once pictured you right there," he puts his hands, uses his fingers as frames, "it's unreal, it's--" perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> i now realize that maybe Sen wouldn't be so gung ho to do all that in the church but alas it's too late.


End file.
